Happy Birthday Zoro!
by RoronoaZoroLUVSme
Summary: WARNING! YAOI AND LOTS OF LEMON! You have been warned ;) One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I'm just a fangirl putting down her fantasies. It's November 11, Zoro's birthday and the crew wants to make the day special for him. What is the special gift that Luffy has prepared for Zoro?


Zoro wakes up with a moan. _What the…?_ He had been sleeping peacefully on the sofa when he suddenly felt a hand groping his crotch. In the dimness of the men's quarters of the Sunny he could make out a face grinning at him. "Luffy…? What are you doing so early in the morning?" Zoro grunts out, eyes still foggy from sleep. Luffy leans over and places a gentle kiss on Zoro's lips. "Happy birthday Zoro!" Luffy whispers into Zoro's ear, causing Zoro to shudder. "Mmmm…" _Birthday…? Oh yeah. He's been bugging me about what I wanted for days but I didn't really know what to say. _Zoro muses to himself. Luffy slides his hand into Zoro's pants and starts to caress his balls, slowly tracing a trail up his shaft with his fingers. Zoro twitches as he feels himself getting harder. "Luffy that feels good…" Luffy grins wider and gives Zoro's cock a squeeze. "Urgh! Yeah…just like that…" Zoro sighs out. Luffy massages the slit, already flowing with precum and starts to pump Zoro's cock more vigorously. Zoro arches his back and starts to thrust into Luffy's hand. Luffy looks at Zoro, eyes full of hunger and lust. Luffy unbuttons his shorts, grabs his own erection and starts to stroke himself. "Ughhm…" Luffy bends his head back and moans softly. "I'm cumming…" Luffy's moan puts Zoro over the edge and Zoro cums into Luffy's hand while thrusting through his orgasm. Zoro falls back on the sofa, panting. Luffy groans and his seed spills into a pool in front of the sofa. Luffy's eyes suddenly brighten and he laughs. "Oh yeah! By the way Zoro, everyone's waiting for you outside!" Zoro suddenly straightens up, glares at Luffy and yells "Baka! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Luffy looks back at him laughing. "Haha, I forgot!" Zoro sighs and starts to clean up their mess. "You should tell me that first!" Luffy looks into Zoro's eyes and smiles slowly. "I got carried away." Zoro's tan face turns rustic and he turns away, muttering "You bet you did."

The sunrise filled the Sunny with a warm glow and the seagulls were just starting to squawk. Zoro and Luffy go out onto Sunny's deck where they are greeted with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!" The mugiwara crew crowded around Zoro giving him hugs and pats on the back. Nami looks at Zoro exasperatedly. "Geez what took you so long?" Zoro turns to Chopper and says, "Nothing." Chopper jumps into Zoro's arms excitedly and pushes his present towards Zoro's face. "Look Zoro! This is my present to you!" Zoro smiles and opens the neatly wrapped box to reveal a bottle of colorful pills. "This is my special instant pain reliever! Cuz you're always fighting and getting hurt! Don't take more than 2 per day~!" Zoro laughs and ruffles Chopper's head. "Thanks Chopper." Chopper giggles and says, "Thanking me won't make me happy konyaro!" Nami steps forward and hands Zoro a piece of paper. Zoro looks at it in confusion. "What the hell is this?" Nami grins and pats Zoro's back. "Because it's your birthday I decided to lower your interest rate from 100 percent to 50! Aren't you happy?" Zoro sighs. _I'm never borrowing money from her again. This girl's worse than loan sharks. _"Thanks." Zoro puts Chopper down and goes to Franky who's been beckoning him over with his metallic arms for a while. "Heeeeyyyy! Onii-chan come over here!" Zoro walks over to meet him and Franky hands him a big box which he promptly drops into Zoro's arms. Zoro grunts as he receives it and puts it on the ground. "What's making this so heavy?" Franky grins and says, "Open it to find out!" Zoro opens it to reveal a weight station which held weights heavier than what he usually used in a nice organized set. Zoro smiles and pats Franky on the back. "Hey thanks I've been wanting to change my equipment. They were getting too easy." Franky laughs, gives the thumbs up sign and says in English, "Nooooo problem!" Usopp waves Zoro over. "Hey I'm next!" Zoro proceeds to walk over to Usopp.

Usopp grins and exclaims, "Happy birthday Zoro! The great Captain Usopp-sama has toiled years after years to give you this amazing present!" Zoro says dryly, "Yes, yes thanks for your hard work." Usopp points to a big box in the corner. "There you go! Open it!" Zoro moves over and opens the box to reveal a giant sword sharpener. Usopp smiles proudly. "Your swords are always cutting through things! Swipe your swords a couple times on this and they'll be sharper than the first time you used them! We can't have our swordsman carrying dull swords!" Zoro smiles and says, "Thanks Sogeking. So this is why that corner has been covered for a while?" Usopp laughs and looks to side while scratching his head. "Captain Usopp-sama has been a bit down in the dumps lately and couldn't carry it like he usually could!" _ Baka I'm not as freakishly strong as you guys! That things like 300 pounds! _"Well I guess I'll put this somewhere else so that it doesn't block the way." Zoro easily lifts the device over his shoulder and walks towards a smiling Robin. Usopp sighs, moves his head side to side and shrugs his shoulders.

Robin places a small book with a ribbon on it and presents it to Zoro. Zoro looks at it, smiles politely and says, "Thanks." Robin chuckles and leans into Zoro's ear and whispers, "Don't judge a book by its cover. Make sure to not let anyone see you read it." Robin smiles and walks over to join Nami and others who were currently setting a table on the deck so that they could enjoy the beautiful morning and eat Zoro's birthday feast there. Zoro looks after Robin confusedly. _What the hell is she talking about? It's just a book. What could be such a big deal abou- COUGH, COUGH!_ Zoro's eyes bugs out as he reads the title of Robin's present. Gay Sex 101: How to Increase Yours and Your Lover's Pleasure by RoronoaZoroLUVSme. Zoro blushes and quickly hides the book inside his haramaki. _That woman…how much does she know… _Zoro sighs deeply and turns to find a joyful Brooke heading towards him. "Zoro-san! For my present for you I will train you to be able to use Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!" Zoro grins and says, "That would be great! I've wanted to learn how you manage to slice down enemies without them even knowing it!" Brooke laughs cheerfully, "Yohohohohoho! It will be my pleasure Zoro-san! Training will begin tomorrow! Today we will enjoy your party!" Zoro gives a blood thirsty smile and says, "My hands are already itching to try it!" Brooke laughs and says, "You're so eager Zoro-san!"

Zoro and Brooke head over to the table that everyone was helping set up. Sanji kept coming out of the kitchen with heaping plates of food with Luffy trailing after him while drooling. Sanji blocks Luffy's hands with his leg. "Baka! Wait til we finish singing for the marimo." Luffy pouts and says, "Awww…" Zoro's brow twitches at the insult but he decides to ignore it because he could tell that the Ero-Cook worked harder than usual to prepare an amazing feast in his honor. Sanji notices him and smirks, "Here's the birthday boy." Zoro glares and yells "Shut up stupid chef!" _Hey, I tried._ Sanji saunters over to him and hands him a bottle with a ribbon on it. "Special sake for you." Zoro's anger dissipates and he smirks. "So, even the curly eyebrow can be nice." Sanji's vein popped and he yells, "Do you wanna fight marimo!?" Nami sighs and gets in between the two who were currently glaring daggers at each other. "Yes, yes let's get this party started! Brooke start playing!" Brooke gets his guitar and starts strumming. "Yes, Nami-san! I'll show you the Soul King's birthday rhapsody!" Brooke starts playing and the rest of the mugiwara start singing along while Zoro's face turns rustic at the attention. Luffy wraps his rubber arms around Zoro and whispers in his ear, "I'll show you my birthday present tonight…" Zoro feels a tug down his crotch at those words and he suddenly couldn't wait for night to come.

After a whole day full of drinking, dancing, eating and plain old partying Zoro collapsed on the sofa in the crow's nest. _This day has been pretty good. _Zoro glances at his gifts which he had placed near his usual training spot. As Zoro turns over he feels a jabbing at his stomach. _Ow…what the…?_ Zoro takes out the offending object out of his haramaki and looks at it. _Oh…it's the book…_Zoro blushes while looking at the title, looks around to make sure no one was there and hesitantly opens it. What Zoro read had his head buzzing as he imagines doing it with Luffy and he quickly closes the book. Zoro stuffs the book under the sofa he was on and rests his head on a nearby pillow. Zoro feels arms wrap around him and he relaxes into the firm yet soft body. "You can't be tired yet! I haven't even given you my present yet." Zoro turns around and looks into his Captain's smiling eyes. Zoro pulls Luffy's face towards his and slips his tongue into Luffy's. Their tongues tangle in sweet heat. Luffy bites Zoro's bottom lip teasingly and sucks on Zoro's tongue. "Mmmm…" Zoro moans. Zoro strokes Luffy's abs and traces the silky scar left over from The War of the Best. Luffy groans into Zoro's mouth which piqued Zoro's libido. Zoro's hands roam around Luffy's torso and nudges at the hard pink nipples and plays with them, twisting gently and pinching them. Luffy pulls back from their kiss and pants out, "Wait…urhhhmm…I'm supposed to be making you feel good, not the other way around." Zoro smirks and says to Luffy, "But I am feeling good. I like touching you like this." Zoro tweaks a nipple. Luffy blushes and smiles. "Baka! I want to make you feel really good, especially today!" Luffy straddles Zoro and starts to grind their clothed erections together. Zoro's face contorts in pleasure. "Ummhh! Yeah, just like that Luffy!" Luffy breathes heavily and looks at Zoro's face. "I think it's time to give you my present…"

Luffy gets up from his position and Zoro growls in protest. "Haha don't worry I'll be back soon." Luffy grins and takes out a messily wrapped box from one of the crow's nest's compartments. Luffy hands it over to Zoro and says excitedly, "Open it!" Zoro laughs and says, "Yes, yes captain." Zoro opens the present to reveal a dildo the size of Luffy's cock. Zoro blushes so hard that his tan was completely taken over by red. "Luffy! What's the hell's with this?!" Luffy smiles and takes the dildo from Zoro. "This is so that you'll never feel lonely if I'm not around…" Luffy starts to lick the dildo while eyeing Zoro, the lust in his eyes unhidden. Zoro starts to feel the saliva pool in his mouth. _Hmm…that looks so good…_ Zoro starts to pull his pants down and boxers then proceeds to do the same to Luffy. Luffy moans as he feels the brushing of the material against his sensitive cock. An idea suddenly gets in Zoro's head and he looks at Luffy with a glint in his eye. "Hey Luffy, wanna do something I just learned from this book?" Luffy bounces, excitement evident in his eyes. "Is it fun?" Zoro places his hands on Luffy's butt cheeks and squeezes. "I think it will be."

"Ahhhh…ahhhhn….ahhh!" Luffy cries out against Zoro's hard dick. Zoro groans as he sucks Luffy's slit, the precum already flowing steadily. Zoro pumps Luffy's shaft and grabs Luffy's balls. "Ohhh…right there!" Luffy pants out while nibbling Zoro's shaft, sending tremors down Zoro's spine all the way down to his ass. Luffy swallows Zoro's cock to the root and starts to bob his head. "Ughhhnn!" Zoro moans. "Luffy…my ass feels so good…" _That move I learned from the book called the 69 is pretty amazing…_Luffy grins as an idea forms in his head. "Hey Zoro! Now's a good chance to try out your birthday present!" Luffy grabs the dildo that was left on the side of the sofa and begins to lubricate it with his saliva. Luffy sucks on his fingers and puts three fingers straight into Zoro's entrance. "Hhhmmm!" Zoro muffles around Luffy's cock. Luffy twists his fingers around Zoro's hole, feeling Zoro's cock get harder. Luffy smiles mischievously and pushes the dildo into Zoro. Zoro arches his back. Luffy turns around to look at Zoro's face contorted in pure ecstasy and says, "It's not over yet." Luffy turns on a switch which sent the dildo vibrating inside Zoro's ass. "Ahhh! Ahh! Ahhhnn!" Zoro cries out. "Luffy…! I don't think I can hold it any longer!" Luffy gets up and leaves the vibrator inside Zoro. "Hold it just a bit longer!" Luffy sucks on his fingers and starts to stretch out his own entrance. "Hmmm…good…" Luffy stretches his cheeks and drops down on Zoro's cock. Luffy begins to thrust his ass down Zoro's hard dick and starts to pump his own erection. "Yeahh, ohhh…yeahhh!" Zoro's pulls his head back and gives out a long moan. The vibrator in his ass and Luffy bringing it down on him was making it incredibly hard to stay sane. "I'm…cumming!" Luffy pants as he moves his ass. "Unnnnhhmm…me…too…!" Zoro's face twists in pleasure and he shoots his seed inside Luffy. Luffy's ass tightens around Zoro's cock as he cums all over Zoro's chest and face.

Luffy falls onto Zoro's chest, panting. "Hey Zoro…sorry…I got your clothes dirty…" Zoro smiles and runs his hands through his captain's silky black hair. "Don't worry about it." Zoro sits up and removes the still vibrating dildo in his ass and turns it off. "This is a pretty good present. Thank you Luffy." Zoro kisses Luffy's forehead. Luffy grins and giggles, "Heehee! I'm glad you liked it! Think of it as me when you do it to yourself ok?" Zoro smiles and holds his captain close. "I will." Zoro and Luffy fall asleep on the sofa in each other's arms as Robin and the rest of the mugiwara crew quietly closes the door. Robin chuckles, "I think I my present came in second place as expected." Robin smiles at the rest of the crew and says, "Pay up." A hand appears in front of each crew member of the mugiwara's and all of them, except Sanji, begrudgingly hands over their berries. "Damn that Zoro! I should raise his interest again for making me lose!" Nami exclaims as the crew go down to their rooms. Robin chuckles and says, "A perfect end to a perfect day."


End file.
